


Новый год на Хоте

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На некоторых планетах далекой-далекой галактики празднуют Новый год. А на некоторых — не празднуют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый год на Хоте

— Кажется, я отморозил себе нос, — ныл Хобби. — И уши. Нет, нос точно, а уши скоро догонят. Зачем мы вообще куда-то тащимся в минус сорок?

— Всего лишь минус двадцать пять, — поправил Тайко. — По меркам Хота почти курорт.

— Эта долбаная морозильная камера — курорт? — удивился Ведж. — Тик, тебя обманули. Курорт — это когда тепло и море.

— Я же сказал, «по меркам Хота», — пожал плечами Тайко. — И вообще, некоторые любят холод.

— Они просто не бывали на Хоте, — проворчал Хобби. — Сразу бы разлюбили. Напомните, какого ситха мы вообще куда-то попёрлись?

Бодро шагающий впереди Уэс обернулся:

— Потому что вы, необразованные выходцы с провинциальных планет, даже не знаете, как праздновать Новый год. Поэтому мне пришлось взять на себя благородную миссию просвещения. Стать лучом света в этом тёмном царстве.

— А можно было просвещаться в более тёплом месте? — поинтересовался Ведж. — Или луч света действует только на хорошо промороженный мозг?

Уэс подколки проигнорировал.

— Мы уже почти пришли, — заверил он, по каким-то ему одному понятным признакам определяя дорогу. По мнению остальных, снежные бугры ничуть не отличались друг от друга.

— И всё-таки я никак не могу понять суть этого праздника, — сказал Тайко, выбираясь из очередного сугроба. — Что такого особенного в смене одного года другим? Почему это нужно отмечать?

— Да, Уэс, в чём суть? — поддержал Ведж. — Праздники, это, конечно, всегда хорошо, но у них же должен быть какой-то смысл. Почему вы не празднуете начало каждого месяца? Каждой недели?

— Как я понял, это что-то вроде дня рождения, только для всех сразу, — сказал Хобби. — Так, Уэс?

Уэс обречённо покачал головой.

— Как вообще можно жить, не зная про Новый год? — в который раз поразился он. — Это же самый лучший праздник. Приходит Дед Мороз и приносит подарки. Случаются чудеса и исполняются желания.

— Дед Мороз, — язвительно повторил Ведж. — То есть нынешнего мороза нам недостаточно, нам нужен его дедушка.

— И правда, Уэс, — поддержал Тайко. — Может, на Таанабе морозов так мало, что ради них даже готовы устроить праздник, но здесь этого добра навалом.

— Вы скучные люди и ничего не понимаете в этой жизни, — отмахнулся Уэс. — И вообще, мы пришли.

— Сугроб, — сказал Хобби, разглядывая снежный холм, к которому их привёл Уэс.

— Большой сугроб, — поправил Тайко. — Но для Хота не уникальный.

— Что бы ты ни затеял, ты не мог найти такой же, но поближе к базе?

— Уэс, — Ведж начал терять терпение, — либо ты объяснишь, что задумал, либо… 

— Всё-всё-всё, — замахал руками Уэс. — Конечно, возле базы тоже есть сугробы, но там вечно что-то ездит, кто-то ходит, таунтауны гадят, а здесь Новогодние Норы никто не тронет.

— Новогодние Норы, — повторил Тайко. — Конечно, теперь нам всё ясно.

Уэс посмотрел на товарищей, как на малолетних детей, и начал объяснять чуть ли не по слогам.

— Дед Мороз не каждому приносит подарки.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Хобби. — Всегда есть какой-то подвох.

— Сначала нужно сделать Новогоднюю Нору, — продолжал Уэс. — Такую, чтоб понравилась Деду Морозу. Он приносит подарки и чудеса только в хорошие норы. Поэтому мы и ушли от базы — нора с дерьмом таунтауна никак не может считаться хорошей.

Все согласились, что в этом определённо есть логика. Какие чудеса, если кругом таунтауны нагадили?

— Значит, нам придётся рыть норы, — обречённо вздохнул Хобби.

— Обязательно, — заверил Уэс. — Вы же хотите чудес?

— Мог бы предупредить, чтоб мы взяли лопаты, — сказал Тайко.

— Зачем тебе лопата? — удивился Уэс.

— Как зачем? Копать нору…

— Нет! — Уэс категорично замотал головой. — Никаких лопат! Дед Мороз не любит лопат!

— Это странно, — нахмурился Ведж. — Даже если он противник технологий, то вряд ли можно считать лопату особо технологичной…

— Лопата — это скучно, — отрезал Уэс. — Сначала нужно сделать так…

Он плюхнулся плашмя в сугроб и завозился, приминая своим весом снег. Когда он поднялся, в сугробе остался отпечаток человеческого тела.

— Вот, — гордо заявил Уэс, — теперь Дед Мороз будет знать, что это моя Нора. Теперь её надо углубить и обустроить…

— По-моему, он над нами издевается, — сказал Хобби.

— Определённо, — согласился Тайко.

— А, где наша не пропадала! — махнул рукой Ведж и храбро нырнул в снег.

Хобби и Тайко переглянулись и последовали за ним.

 

***

Возиться в снегу было весело, и они выкопали роскошные норы. Но на обратной дороге к базе все замёрзли, а безудержная болтовня Уэса по поводу Нового года начала утомлять.

— Уэс, мы уже поняли, что Новый год — главный национальный праздник на Таанабе, — устало сказал Ведж. — Смени пластинку, а?

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — отмахнулся Уэс. — Посмотрим, как заговоришь завтра, когда Дед Мороз навестит наши Норы.

— Готов спорить, твой Дед Мороз даже не знает, где находится Хот, — проворчал Хобби. — Он явно дальше Таанаба носа не кажет. 

— Неправда! — обиженно воскликнул Уэс. — Дед Мороз нас везде найдёт!

— Знаешь, что? — Хобби уже порядком утомил этот дед. — Если бы он бывал где-то ещё, на других планетах тоже были бы в курсе про Новый год. Сидит твой Дед Мороз на Таанабе и знать не знает про такую глушь!

Уэс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и снова закрыл. Возразить было нечего, аргументы были убойные.

— Всё равно он придёт, — упрямо, но без прежнего задора сказал он. — Завтра увидим, кто прав.

— Да-да, конечно. Завтра увидишь, что никакого Деда Мороза нет.

Ведж посмотрел на Хобби укоризненно, но тот ни капли не устыдился. 

Устыдился он позже, когда наконец согрелся. Видимо, совесть оттаяла вместе с остальным организмом. И зачем было портить Уэсу настроение? Лезть логикой в чью-то веру, особенно в чудеса, — просто свинство.

Наверное, стоило извиниться, но Хобби просто не мог придумать, что тут можно сказать. «Прости, зря я тебя убедил, что чуда не будет»? Жалкое извинение.

Помогая механикам отлаживать сноуспидер, он ломал голову, как исправить положение. Придуманное в конце концов решение оказалось таким простым, что Хобби чуть не уронил гидроключ — от удивления, что не додумался сразу. Он спрыгнул со сноуспидера и шепнул механику: «Прикрой меня, ладно? У меня кое-какие дела». Недовольное ворчание «у всех дела, а кто машины готовить будет?» он уже не слышал, бегом умчавшись в сторону жилых отсеков.

Что за подарки приносит Дед Мороз на Таанабе, Хобби понятия не имел. Да и не было у него особого выбора. На базе часто не хватало даже самого необходимого, а уж интересные вещи, которые иногда привозили контрабандисты, расходились быстро и втридорога. К счастью, у Хобби была заначка. Как-то ему повезло обыграть Даша Рендара в саббак; денег у того не оказалось, и он предложил какой-нибудь товар на выбор. Хобби собирался взять бутылку бренди (алкоголь на Хоте никогда не был лишним), но потом увидел пакет иторианских сладостей — крупных полупрозрачных шариков с серебристыми искорками внутри — и любопытство победило. Попробовать он их не успел, пилотов срочно дёрнули на какое-то задание, он сунул пакет в сумку и забыл. Теперь он радовался, что не взял тогда бренди — бутылка на чудо не тянула, а экзотическое лакомство — вполне.

Хобби торопливо разделил сладости, запихал свёртки в карман и, стараясь не попасться на глаза никому из начальства, добрался до Южных ворот.

— Два часа до закрытия ворот, — предупредил дежурный.

Два часа? Да за это время он три раза сходит туда и обратно.

— Успею, — кивнул Хобби, натягивая поглубже капюшон.

Солнце ещё не село, но уже почти касалось горизонта. Заметно похолодало, воздух звенел от мороза, обжигал нос и горло. Ветер сбивал с ног, швырял в лицо мелкую снежную пыль. Теперь утренний Хот действительно казался почти курортом.

Насколько безумной была идея идти в одиночку, Хобби понял, когда база скрылась из виду. Оглянувшись, чтобы проверить направление, он увидел, как позёмка стремительно стирает цепочку его следов. Через полчаса снег снова станет девственно гладким, и найти обратный путь не будет никакой возможности. Что ж, по крайней мере, пока ещё можно было определить направление по солнцу.

— Я знаю, куда я иду, — сказал Хобби вслух. — Не паникуй раньше времени. Мы были здесь утром, я помню направление…

Он сам себя не услышал из-за завываний ветра. Ветра ли? Хобби очень некстати вспомнил, что ближе к ночи выходят на охоту снежные вампы, и вздрагивал теперь не только от холода, но и от каждого звука. Какого ситха его сюда понесло? Решил устроить Уэсу чудо? Чудом будет, если он не заблудится, не замёрзнет насмерть и не попадётся вампе… 

На снежной равнине было очень одиноко. Хобби продолжал упрямо идти вперёд, хотя бы потому, что вовсе не был уверен, что сможет найти обратную дорогу. По крайней мере, если он отыщет их сугроб, то сможет определить, в каком направлении база.

Все сугробы вокруг походили друг на друга, словно близнецы. Какова вероятность отыскать нужный?..

Дорога резко пошла вниз, Хобби споткнулся и кубарем покатился по склону. У подножья он на что-то налетел и замер, уткнувшись лицом в снег. «Что-то» недовольно заворчало.

— А-а-а-а, вампа! — заорал Хобби и попытался отползти наощупь. 

— Тихо ты, — шикнула «вампа» с кореллианским акцентом. — А то и правда какая-нибудь вампа заявится.

— Ведж? — пробормотал Хобби, пытаясь стереть снег с лица.

— А ты кого ожидал встретить? — хмыкнул Ведж. — Деда Мороза?

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Тайко, выныривая из-за сугроба. — О, привет, Хобби.

— В полном, — сказал Ведж, отряхиваясь. — Хобби просто решил поиграть в кегельбан и использовал меня вместо кегли. Что ты вообще тут делаешь на ночь глядя? — обернулся он к Хобби.

— В кегельбан играю, — огрызнулся тот. — А может, мне просто понравилось гулять на свежем воздухе.

— Да ладно, — не поверил Ведж, — ты же всё утро ныл, что холодно. А сейчас ведь ещё холоднее. И, между прочим, на этот раз ты действительно обморозил нос.

Хобби выбрался из сугроба.

— Уэс так расписывал свой этот Новый год, — пробормотал он, ни на кого не глядя. — Я подумал, будет обидно, если мы завтра ничего в норах не найдём.

— Ещё один доморощенный Дед Мороз, — рассмеялся Тайко.

— Ещё один? — переспросил Хобби. — Вы тоже?..

— А ты думаешь, нам тоже воздухом дышать понравилось? — хмыкнул Ведж. — Мы бы тебя с собой позвали, но нам показалось, что ты совсем не в восторге от затеи Уэса.

— Надо поторапливаться, — сказал Тайко, глядя на небо, — а то закроют ворота, и будут нам чудеса в виде ночёвки в сугробе. К утру возле базы появится шикарная скульптурная группа из замороженных нас. Давай, Хобби, дедморозь по-быстрому. Мы отвернёмся и сделаем вид, что ничего не видели. А ты сделаешь вид, что не видел нас.

— Можно я сделаю вид, что не видел вас, после того, как вернёмся на базу? — пробормотал Хобби, торопливо рассовывая свёртки по норам. — Очень уж тут в одиночку неуютно…

Хотя ветер усиливался, а температура падала, вместе возвращаться было теплее, светлее, и даже потенциальные вампы не так пугали.

 

***

Утром Уэс радостно носился по базе, поздравляя всех с Новым годом. Большинство персонала понятия не имело о значимости события и на поздравления реагировало вяло.

— Как-то халтурно ты подошёл к вопросам просвещения, — сказал Тайко за завтраком. — Ты бы лекцию прочитал, что ли. А то Новый год — а никто не в курсе.

— Как это никто? — возразил Уэс. — Вы в курсе. Если вы просветитесь, то на следующий год можно нести знание в массы.

— Он на нас эксперименты, значит, ставит, — проворчал Хобби. — Как на мышах.

Уэс рассмеялся.

— Ладно, мыши, — сказал он. — Дожёвывайте и пойдём.

— Куда пойдём? — невинно спросил Ведж.

— Как куда? Проверять Норы. Такие замечательные Новогодние Норы, как у нас, обязательно навестил Дед Мороз. Давайте, давайте, я спрашивал Люка, мы ему пока не нужны. Пойдёмте быстрее, а то кто-нибудь придумает нам занятие, и мы застрянем до вечера.

Счастливо избежав всех желающих загрузить работой праздношатающихся Проныр, они выбрались с базы, и в третий раз за неполные сутки отправились к новогоднему сугробу. При свете дня идти было гораздо веселее, к тому же всех грело предвкушение новогоднего чуда.

Когда сугроб появился в поле зрения, шагавший впереди Уэс встал как вкопанный.

— Что такое? — удивился Ведж. Посмотрел — и тоже замер.

Новогодних Нор больше не было. Да и сам сугроб почти исчез, превратившись в гору разворошённого снега. Они бросились бегом.

— Уэс, ты уверен, что мы правильно пришли? — спросил Хобби, разглядывая перекопанный снег. — Вчера…

Он оборвал сам себя. Вчера вечером всё было в порядке, но Уэсу об этом говорить не обязательно.

— Вот склон холма, — показал Уэс. — Вон бугор в виде головы банты… Всё правильно.

Он присел на корточки возле испорченных Новогодних Нор.

— Это твой Дед Мороз так повеселился? — предположил Ведж, оглядываясь.

— Скорее, вампа, — сказал Тайко и показал на следы когтистых лап вокруг.

— Тогда здесь небезопасно, — нахмурился Ведж.

Тайко утащил Хобби в сторону.

— Что ты туда положил? — прошептал он.

— Ничего особенного… А вы?

— Ничего, что могло бы привлечь вампу! — шёпотом рявкнул Тайко. — Что ты положил?

— Иторианские сладости, — сдался Хобби. — Помнишь, я выиграл у Даша?

Тайко сделал большие глаза.

— Сдурел? — зашипел он. — Там же сплошная соль!

— На них написано «сладости»!

— Иторианские! У них это так называется!

— И вы мне не сказали? — возмутился Хобби.

— Все хотели посмотреть на твоё лицо, когда ты их попробуешь, — усмехнулся Тайко.

— Что происходит? — подключился Ведж. Уэс всё ещё бродил возле разграбленного сугроба.

— Хобби решил положить в норы иторианские сладости, — сдал товарища Тайко.

— Идиот! — зашипел Ведж. — Вампы соль за километр чуют! Как тебя ещё по дороге не сожрали?

— Я же не знал!

Хобби сник. Давно стоило бы запомнить: не пытайся исправить сделанное. Всегда выйдет ещё хуже, чем было. Если б он не сунулся с этими «сладостями», норы были бы целы, подарки от Веджа с Тайко — тоже, и получился бы для Уэса настоящий Новый год. Хобби, как всегда, всё испортил.

— Уэс, — позвал он, — ты не расстраивайся…

Уэс обернулся к ним, сияя счастливой улыбкой.

— Дед Мороз здесь был! — уверено сообщил он. — Видите? Это же доказательство!

— К-какое доказательство? — поперхнулся Хобби.

— Зачем вампам наши Норы? Наши Норы вампам неинтересны! — заявил Уэс. — Значит, в Норах было что-то, что приманило вампу! А откуда там чему-то взяться? От Деда Мороза! Значит, он здесь был!

Все переглянулись.

— В этом есть логика, — согласился Тайко.

— Однозначно есть, — подтвердил Ведж.

— Ну же, Хобби! — сказал Уэс. — Даже ты не можешь отрицать очевидное! Дед Мороз приходил! Чудеса бывают!

Хобби посмотрел на разворошённый сугроб, потом на счастливого Уэса. Если даже целая цепь несчастливых случайностей не может испортить праздник, то это ли не чудо?

— Да, — согласился Хобби. — Чудеса бывают.


End file.
